Chuck Norris VS Zak Saturday
by KOIZUMI MICHIYO
Summary: My friend made this up because she was bored, and I managed to memorize it. Because she wrote it down. Thank you, Rachel, for the "wonderful" story.


Once upon a time, Zak Saturday lost his claw, and he fell through a hole. The hole lead him to Wonderland. Alice told Zak that Chuck Norris had the claw. Zak ran off without saving Alice. Chuck Norris was beating up a turtle with the claw. Zak said "LEAVE THE TURTLE ALONE!" and Chuck Norris accidentally looked the turtle in the eye and it blew up. Then Chuck Norris opened a hole in time to distract Zak. Zak was very amazed and Chuck Norris shot a fire ball from his eyes and killed the claw. Zak was all "OMG, you killed the claw!",a and Chuck said

"1. Bulbasaur2. Ivysaur3. Venusaur4. Charmander5. Charmeleon6. Charizard7. Squirtle8. Wartortle9. Blastoise10. Caterpie11. Metapod12. Butterfree13. Weedle14. Kakuna15. Beedrill16. Pidgey17. Pidgeotto18. Pidgeot19. Rattata20. Raticate21. Spearow22. Fearow23. Ekans24. Arbok25. Pikachu26. Raichu27. Sandshrew28. Sandslash29. Nidoran 30. Nidorina31. Nidoqueen32. Nidoran 33. Nidorino34. Nidoking35. Clefairy36. Clefable37. Vulpix38. Ninetales39. Jigglypuff40. Wigglytuff41. Zubat42. Golbat43. Oddish44. Gloom45. Vileplume46. Paras47. Parasect48. Venonat49. Venomoth50. Diglett51. Dugtrio52. Meowth53. Persian54. Psyduck55. Golduck56. Mankey57. Primeape58. Growlithe59. Arcanine60. Poliwag61. Poliwhirl62. Poliwrath63. Abra64. Kadabra65. Alakazam66. Machop67. Machoke68. Machamp69. Bellsprout70. Weepinbell71. Victreebel72. Tentacool73. Tentacruel74. Geodude75. Graveler76. Golem77. Ponyta78. Rapidash79. Slowpoke80. Slowbro81. Magnemite82. Magneton83. Farfetch'd84. Doduo85. Dodrio86. Seel87. Dewgong88. Grimer89. Muk90. Shellder91. Cloyster92. Gastly93. Haunter94. Gengar95. Onix96. Drowzee97. Hypno98. Krabby99. Kingler100. Voltorb101. Electrode102. Exeggcute103. Exeggutor104. Cubone105. Marowak106. Hitmonlee107. Hitmonchan108. Lickitung109. Koffing110. Weezing111. Rhyhorn112. Rhydon113. Chansey114. Tangela115. Kangaskhan116. Horsea117. Seadra118. Goldeen119. Seaking120. Staryu121. Starmie122. Mr. Mime123. Scyther124. Jynx125. Electabuzz126. Magmar127. Pinsir128. Tauros129. Magikarp130. Gyarados131. Lapras132. Ditto133. Eevee134. Vaporeon135. Jolteon136. Flareon137. Porygon138. Omanyte139. Omastar140. Kabuto141. Kabutops142. Aerodactyl143. Snorlax144. Articuno145. Zapdos146. Moltres147. Dratini148. Dragonair149. Dragonite150. Mewtwo151. Mew Generation 21. Chikorita2. Bayleef3. Meganium4. Cyndaquil5. Quilava6. Typhlosion7. Totodile8. Croconaw9. Feraligatr10. Sentret11. Furret12. Hoothoot13. Noctowl14. Ledyba15. Ledian16. Spinarak17. Ariados18. Crobat19. Chinchou20. Lanturn21. Pichu22. Cleffa23. Igglybuff24. Togepi25. Togetic26. Natu27. Xatu28. Mareep29. Flaafy30. Ampharos31. Bellossom32. Marill33. Azumarill34. Sudowoodo35. Politoed36. Hoppip37. Skiploom38. Jumpluff39. Aipom40. Sunkern41. Sunflora42. Yanma43. Wooper44. Quagsire45. Espeon46. Umbreon47. Murkrow48. Slowking49. Misdreavus50. Unown51. Wobbuffet52. Girafarig53. Pineco54. Forretress55. Dunsparce56. Gligar57. Steelix58. Snubbull59. Granbull60. Qwilfish61. Scizor62. Shuckle63. Heracross64. Sneasel65. Teddiursa66. Ursaring67. Slugma68. Magcargo69. Swinub70. Piloswine71. Corsola72. Remoraid73. Octillery74. Delibird75. Mantine76. Skarmory77. Houndour78. Houndoom79. Kingdra80. Phanpy81. Donphan82. Porygon283. Stantler84. Smeargle85. Tyrogue86. Hitmontop87. Smoochum88. Elekid89. Magby90. Miltank91. Blissey92. Raikou93. Entei94. Suicune95. Larvitar96. Pupitar97. Tyranitar98. Lugia99. Ho-oh100. Celebi [edit] Generation III1. Treeko2. Grovyle3. Sceptile4. Torchic5. Combusken6. Blaziken7. Mudkip8. Marshtomp9. Swampert10. Poochyena11. Mightyena12. Zigzagoon13. Linoone14. Wurmple15. Silcoon16. Beautifly17. Cascoon18. Dustox19. Lotad20. Lombre21. Ludicolo22. Seedot23. Nuzleaf24. Shiftry25. Taillow26. Swellow27. Wingull28. Pelipper29. Ralts30. Kirlia31. Gardevoir32. Surskit33. Masquerain34. Shroomish35. Breloom36. Slakoth37. Vigoroth38. Slaking39. Nincada40. Ninjask41. Shedinja42. Whismur43. Loudred44. Exploud45. Makuhita46. Hariyama47. Azurill48. Nosepass49. Skitty50. Delcatty51. Sableye52. Mawile53. Aron54. Lairon55. Aggron56. Meditite57. Medicham58. Electrike59. Manectric60. Plusle61. Minun62. Volbeat63. Illumise64. Roselia65. Gulpin66. Swalot67. Carvanha68. Sharpedo69. Wailmer70. Wailord71. Numel72. Camerupt73. Torkoal74. Spoink75. Grumpig76. Spinda77. Trapinch78. Vibrava79. Flygon80. Cacnea81. Cacturne82. Swablu83. Altaria84. Zangoose85. Seviper86. Lunatone87. Solrock88. Barboach89. Whiscash90. Corphish91. Crawdaunt92. Baltoy93. Claydol94. Lileep95. Cradily96. Anorith97. Armaldo98. Feebas99. Milotic100. Castform101. Kecleon102. Shuppet103. Banette104. Duskull105. Dusclops106. Tropius107. Chimecho108. Absol109. Wynaut110. Snorunt111. Glalie112. Spheal113. Sealeo114. Walrein115. Clamperl116. Huntail117. Gorebyss118. Relicanth119. Luvdisc120. Bagon121. Shelgon122. Salamence123. Beldum124. Metang125. Metagross126. Regirock127. Regice128. Registeel129. Latias130. Latios131. Kyogre132. Groudon133. Rayquaza134. Jirachi135. Deoxys

Generation 2: 1. Turtwig2. Grotle3. Torterra4. Chimchar5. Monferno6. Infernape7. Piplup8. Prinplup9. Empoleon10. Starly11. Staravia12. Staraptor13. Bidoof14. Bibarel15. Kricketot16. Kricketune17. Shinx18. Luxio19. Luxray20. Budew21. Roserade22. Cranidos23. Rampardos24. Shieldon25. Bastiodon26. Burmy27. Wormadam28. Mothim29. Combee30. Vespiquen31. Pachirisu32. Buizel33. Floatzel34. Cherubi35. Cherrim36. Shellos37. Gastrodon38. Ambipom39. Drifloon40. Drifblim41. Buneary42. Lopunny43. Mismagius44. Honchkrow45. Glameow46. Purugly47. Chingling48. Stunky49. Skuntank50. Bronzor51. Bronzong52. Bonsly53. Mime Jr.54. Happiny55. Chatot56. Spiritomb57. Gible58. Gabite59. Garchomp60. Munchlax61. Riolu62. Lucario63. Hippopotas64. Hippowdon65. Skorupi66. Drapion67. Croagunk68. Toxicroak69. Carnivine70. Finneon71. Lumineon72. Mantyke73. Snover74. Abomasnow75. Weavile76. Magnezone77. Lickilicky78. Rhyperior79. Tangrowth80. Electivire81. Magmortar82. Togekiss83. Yanmega84. Leafeon85. Glaceon86. Gliscor87. Mamoswine88. Porygon-Z89. Gallade90. Probopass91. Dusknoir92. Froslass93. Rotom94. Uxie95. Mesprit96. Azelf97. Dialga98. Palkia99. Heatran100. Regigigas101. Giratina102. Cresselia103. Phione104. Manaphy105. Darkrai106. Shaymin107. Arceus"

And Zak said "WOW!" And he never saw Pokemon the same way. Chuck Norris transformed into Harry Potter, and pointed his wand at Zak. "AVADA KEVADARA!"

Or whatever the killing curse is/spelled. Zak woke up while in grave danger, and the claw was back, and Alice was saved because she was right next to him. Chuck Norris randomly appeared and looked Van Rook in the eyes and he blew up like the turtle. Zak said "OMG IT WAS REAL!" and Chuck Norris gave him free tickets to his next show, "How to blow people up by looking at them, featuring Larry The Cable Guy."

The end.

**I don't own the Secret Saturdays, Chuck Norris, Larry The Cable Guy, Harry Potter, or Pokemon. Truth be told, this isn't my story either. My friend made this up. She doesn't own any of the shows or people used either. Pokemon List courtesy of Yahoo! answers. Question was asked by Jassica, answered by ~Drew~.**


End file.
